Hidden past
by bulldogman
Summary: Tommy moves to Angel Grove to get away from his past. But just as things start to go right for him. Will something from his past come back to destroy it all for him? No power ranger normal teen lives
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS

"Ah here I am in Angel Grove and a fresh start" 16 year old Tommy Oliver says stepping off the bus. He has a suit case in each hand and a tired smile on his face. He was coming to live with his Uncle Ray that owned a dojo in town. Before he had lived with his parents in Stone Canyon in a not so healthy environment. His father was a heavy drinking and would often beat him and his mother. His mother was not any better since she was a heavy drug user. Tommy had to learn at a young age how to fend for himself. If it had not been for his father getting arrested for robbing a man then killing him. And his mother running off somewhere. His uncle would never have known what was going on at his brother in-law's house. His uncle as far as he knew had never been to his home. He had only seen his uncle when they went to visit him or his grandparent.

Tommy let out a sigh and looked around for his uncle. He should have been there by now to pick up Tommy. Tommy's stomach growled at this point reminding him he had not had breakfast since leaving the group home he had gone to for the night until they were able to get a hold of his uncle. Tommy spotted a youth center across the street and thought about running over there right quick and grabbing something to go. But he thought better of it not wanting to be not there when his uncle showed. As Tommy was turning away from the center he heard a scream and turned back around. He saw to guys a big one and a skinny one picking on a girl in pink.

Tommy saw that the bigger one had one of his hands on one of her wrists. She was trashing about trying to get away from him. Not stopping to think Tommy raced across the street barley avoiding getting hit by cars. Once he is near the two thugs he shouts. "Hey leave her alone" the two turn around to face him. The girl also turns around. Tommy can see fear and tears in the young girls beautiful doe brown eyes. "Who are you and where do you get off telling us what to do" the bigger one asks. "Looks like a chump Bulky" the smaller one says. "Let her go now or you will be sorry" Tommy growls at them. Bulk let's go of Kim and charges at Tommy. Tommy easily avoids Bulk's punch and hits him in the stomach then once in the face.

Bulk at once falls down to the ground in pain. Skull rushes to Bulk's side and helps him up. The two flee before Tommy can do anymore to them. Tommy watches them go and shakes his head. He then turns his attention to the girl in pink walking up to her he asks. "You ok" he then gently grabs her wrist and looks it over. "Yeah I'm fine thinks those two are always trying stuff to get to me" the girl tells him. "I'm Kim by the way Kimberly Hart. "Tommy Tommy Truheart". Tommy almost cringes when he says the last part. A part of him tells him he should not lie to her and tell her his real last name. But he did not want people to judge him by what his father had done. It had been on the news all over the place and Tommy did not want to be reminded of it.

Before either one can say more they hear someone calling out for Tommy. They turn around and see an older man that looked a lot like Tommy come running up to them. "I was starting to get worried nephew you were not at the bus stop like you were suppose to" he told Tommy. "It's my fault sir he came to my aid when two thugs started giving me trouble" Kim tells the man. "Good job nephew I'm proud of you. I'm Ray Truheart" "Kimberly Hart" Kim introduces herself shaking the man's hand. All of a sudden something clicked in Kim's mind. "Are you the Ray Truheart that owns a dojo in town" Kim asks. "Why yes I am I even thought Tommy everything he knows" Ray says rapping one arm around Tommy. "You have also taught my friends Jason Scott, Zack Taylor and Billy Cranston" Kim tells him with a smile.

Those are some good guys" Ray says with a smile. "Yep they are the best they are pretty protective of me and my friend Trini. We love them to death but they can sometimes go a little over protective" Kim tells him. All of a sudden Tommy's stomach rumbles again and he blushes while Kim giggles. "Why don't we get you something to eat here then I will show you around town nephew" Ray tells him.

"Your new to town? Where are you going to school?" Kim asks him. "I start Angel Grove high tomorrow" Tommy tells her. "You have got to totally let me show you around school tomorrow I know you will love it there. The teachers for the most part are good and the principle is pretty nice too unless you are a trouble maker then he watches you like a hawk" Kim tells him. "Where is you parents" Kim asks all of a sudden. Tommy looks down at the ground and Kim feels like she has done something stupid. "I'm sorry" Kim tells him. "Its ok my parents were not that great I had a rough home life so I came to live with my uncle" Tommy tells her.

"Kimberly nods her head in understanding. One of her best friends in third grade had a bad home life. Child services finally had to step in and take her away. My friends are inside come in I want you to meet them I know you will love them" Kim says happily. Tommy nods his head and Kim grabs his arm dragging him inside. Ray just shakes his head and smiles following them inside. He had not been here an hour and he already had a girl on his arm. He was so proud of him.

What do you think of this new story? Should I continue let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kimberly drags Tommy into the main part of the youth center with a smile on her face. She leads him over to the bar that was being attended to by a large but friendly looking man. "Hey Ernie this is Tommy Truheart he is new in town. He is also Ray Truhearts's nephew" she tells him. "Really Ray's nephew is a pleasure to meet you". "You too Ernie nice place you got here" Tommy tells him. All of a sudden Tommy feels an arm on his shoulder. "Hey Ernie" "hey Ray how are you" Ernie asks. "I'm good man" all of a sudden three guys and one girl come walking up.

"Guys I want you to meet Ray's nephew Tommy Truheart. Tommy these are my friends Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack". Tommy starts to feel a little nerves when he sees how nice their cloths look. And he was in a worn out green t shirt and worn out jeans. But it quickly goes away when they all greet him with hand shakes and smiles. "So Tommy your starting Angel Grove high tomorrow do you need a guide" Trini asks. "Back off Trini I saw him first and already told him I would be his guide" Kim tells her sticking out her tongue at her. Trini does the same thing and the guys just laugh. "Besides you already have a boyfriend" Kim says pointing at Jason. "I don't want Tommy as a boyfriend I was just trying to be nice" Trini told her. Jason just rolls his eyes he knew Trini was being friendly and that Kim was just giving her a hard time.

Tommy gets some food from Ernie and his uncle pays. They then go and sit down with Kim and the others. "My uncle tells me you guys are some of his students" Tommy says making conversation. "Yep we are his best" Jason says with pride. "You up for a spar later" Tommy asks. "Your on bro I'm always up for a challenge". "Jason I have to worn you you maybe my best student from Angel Grove but Tommy is my best student period" Ray tells him. Jason just sends Tommy a smirk and Tommy sends him one right back.

After Tommy eats he gives his stomach a chance to digest his food before him and Jason walk over to the mat. "Now I want a clean fight read set go" Ray told them. They go slow at first feeling each other out. The match slowly starts to pick up in pace. Soon they are going at it blocking hits and trying to get some in at the same time. Tommy finally sees an opening and takes Jason down. Jason raises his hand from his position on the floor saying he gave up. "You ok" Tommy asks 

helping him up. "Yeah I'm fine bro we should spar more often your really good" Jason tells him.

"Well I hate to pull you away from your new friends nephew but its time to go. We still need to get you settled" Ray tells him. Tommy says his goodbyes and starts to leave. Tommy agrees to meet Kim outside the front of the school so that she can give him a tour. Kimberly watches Tommy leave with a dreamy look on her face. "You got it bad don't you girl" Trini tells her. "Yeah he's handsome" Kim says still out of it. Kim snaps out of it and blushes while the others laugh.

That next morning Tommy was standing outside waiting for Kim. He was getting nervous just standing around having people he did not know staring at him as they walked past. All of a sudden he heard Kim's voice calling out to him from behind him. He turns and sees her running up to him. Her beautiful brown hair flying behind her. Tommy feels his heart rate pick up as she gets closer to him. "Hi" she greats him and give him a friendly hug. Tommy's senses are at once almost over loading by the smell of her hair and perfume. 'I could get lost in her scent' Tommy thinks to himself

"You ready" Kim asks and Tommy nods his head. Kim takes his arm and starts dragging him into the school. The first stop was the office so that they could get his class list. "Yes you are in all of my classes. Jason and the others are too so we get to all be together all day" Kim said happily. She gives him a pretty quick tour of the school. But since they had all day together it really did not matter there was no way he could get lost. As they were finishing up the bell rang signaling them to head for their first class. They met up with Jason and the others half way. When they learned that Tommy was in all of their classes they all gave him high fives.

Once in the class room Tommy sat down in a seat next to Kim. She had told him that the teacher did not care where they sat. Just as long as they did their work and they behaved themselves. After the bell rang and the teacher walked in she at once started calling the roll. She was a large woman but Tommy could tell she was nice. Tommy sighed in relief when she called him Tommy Truheart and stead of Tommy Oliver. His uncle had thought ahead and had him listed down as Truheart instead of Oliver when he enrolled Tommy. Classes that day went pretty easy for Tommy. Kim would always sit on one side of him. And one of the other four would always sit on the other side of him.

Even at lunch Kim had sat next to him. Tommy had felt a connection to her the moment he had met her. And wanted to ask her out on a date. But he was to shy to ask her out only knowing her a day. At the end of the day Tommy was walking 

outside with his friends. They had no home work so they did not know what to do. "Why don't we go hang out at the youth center" Jason asks. Everyone agrees and Tommy uses a pay phone right quick to make sure it was ok with his uncle. Ray told him it was fine and to be home in time for dinner. Tommy rushed back to the group and walked outside. The youth center was within easy walking distance and they made it there quickly.

Kimberly and Trini decided to sit at one of the tables and talk. While Jason spared with Tommy. And Zack and Billy spared since they were closer in skill level. "So Tommy how do you like Angel Grove and Angel Grove High so far" Jason asked as they spared. "Pretty good I'm glad that I have you guys in all of my classes" Tommy tells him. "My parents are going to be out of town tomorrow night since it will be a Friday night you want to spend the night and hang out" Jason asks. "Sounds good to me man I will have to run it past my uncle but I don't see why not seeing as he knows you and all" Tommy tells him.

The guys spar for a little while longer before walking back over to the girls. "Hey girls" Jason says and places his arms around Trini. Trini wrinkles her nose and says. "Ew Jason you stink" and tires to shove him away from her. "It's not my fault baby Tommy is the only person to ever push me this hard in a long time. But hey I like the challenge. Tommy laughs and sits down beside of Kim. "Ew Tommy you stink too" Kim says plugging her nose with her fingers. "Sorry Kim" Tommy tells her with a smile. Kimberly just rolls her eyes at him and smiles.

"Me and Trini are going to go shopping now since I have practice tomorrow afternoon see you guys later" Kim says standing up. "Wait my parents are going out of town tomorrow night and said I could have some friends over. You girls want to come" Jason asks. "Sure we will be there babe won't we Kim" Trini asks. "Yep sure will big brother" Kimberly says with a smile. With that said Kimberly and Trini leave walking with their arms linked. Tommy watches Kimberly walk away and the others notice.

"Earth to Tommy" Jason says waving his hand in front of Tommy's face. Tommy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Jason. "You have it bad for Kim" Jason said with a smile. Tommy blushed a little and looked at the ground. "She's nice and pretty I've felt this weird connection to her since we met yesterday. But I just don't think I would have a chance with a girl like her. She is just to good for me" Tommy says sadly.

"Tommy don't say that we have only known you since yesterday. But I know speaking for me I could not think of a better person for Kim to date then you. You have made her the happiest I have seen her in a long time" Billy tells him. 

Jason and Zack tell him they feel the same way. "Tommy just talk to her and ask her out tomorrow night. Me and Trini had talked about going out on a date Saturday night. But we could always make it a double date" Jason tells him. "Thanks guys I will I think I'll go home right now and ask my uncle about the party" Tommy tells them. Tommy shakes hands with all three guys before rushing out the door.

Well what do you guys think of this chapter. Review and let me know thank you for the reviews that I have already gotten


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

That next morning Tommy woke up early. He had talked to his uncle about the party the night before. His uncle had agreed to let him go. He normally would not have let Tommy go to a party that would not have an adult present. But Jason was one of his students and he knew the family well. He knew Jason's parents had raised him the right way and was not a trouble maker. Tommy was going through his closet looking for something to wear. He was already planning on going shopping that afternoon to get something nice to wear to the party. He wants to look his best for Kim.

He did not have to worry about money much. His uncle made a really good living with his dojo. And he was about to open a second one in Stone Canyon. But Tommy wanted to make his own money so his uncle agreed to hire him to work after school two days a week. As well as work on Saturday. The pay would not be super great. But it would be more then he would have been making working for something like a fast food joint. Tommy had made it clear to his uncle he did not want to work for the one he was opening in Stone Canyon. He told him he wanted to stay as far away from his old life as possible. His uncle gave him some money to spend on food and clothing until he got his first pay check.

Tommy finally found a shirt and a pair of jeans that he liked and put them on. The shirt he had on was a dark green t shirt. He quickly pulled on his shoes and walked outside. Even though he had a jeep that his uncle had bought him. Everything in Angel Grove was within walking distance. And since it was a nice day decided to just walk to school. He would come back for his jeep after school then go to the mall.

He would then meet Jason at the youth center later and follow him to his house. As Tommy is walking he hears somebody calling out to him. Tommy turns and sees Jason, Kimberly, and Billy running up to him. "Hey guys I did not know you lived on this street" Tommy says. "We don't we live a couple streets down but come this was to school" Kim tells him. "Trini and Zack live a couple streets that way" Jason says pointing to the left. "So Tommy bro you ready for tonight" Jason asks. "Yeah your still coming right Kim" Tommy asks. "Of course I'm coming I'll 

have you Billy and Jason there so why would I not be" Kim asks. "Alright Tommy the party starts at six so I will pick you up at the youth center at 5:40 at the latest" Jason tells him. "Why don't I get Tommy that way you can finish up getting stuff ready" Billy asks. "Sounds good to me how about you Tommy?" "Sounds good to me thanks Billy." Billy nods his head and smiles at his new friend.

They finally make it to school and meet up with Zack and Trini. "So are you going to ask Kim out tonight" Zack asks as the guys are waiting for the girls to come out of the bath room. They had stopped to let the girls go in on their way to first period. "I'm thinking about it I just don't know. I just so nerves about it what if I make a fool of my self" Tommy asks. "Bro relax I made a fool of myself when I asked out Trini a month ago. Zack made of fool of himself when his asked out Angela two weeks ago. If you do make a fool of yourself don't worry things will work out" Jason tells him.

In the bathroom Kim and Trini were having a conversation of their own. "I don't know Trini are you sure he likes me" Kimberly asks."Kim I'm telling you Tommy has it bad for you. And I can tell you have it bad for him as well" Trini tells her. "I can't help it. I had always heard of love at first sight but never believed in it. That was until I first saw Tommy" Kim said with a smile on his face. "Look just go to the party tonight and find some place private to talk. Tell him you like him and ask him out on a date. We could make it a double date with me and Jason tomorrow night" Trini tells her. "Bu what if he turns me down" Kim says. "Kim for the last time he is in to you. He won't turn you down he would have to be crazy to turn you down" Trini tells her.

"Come by my place after practice and we will get dressed together and we can talk more then" Trini tells her. "Thanks Trini" Kim tells her feeling better. They link arms and they walk out into the hallway. "Come on guys before we are late to class" Trini calls over her shoulder. "Hey we were waiting on you thank you very much" Jason tells her. Billy and Tommy nod their head. Zack had left the group after talking to Tommy to be with his girl. "So Jason how many people will be there tonight" Tommy asks as they walk. "All of us mainly and a few other people" Jason tells him.

Class that day seemed to drag for both Tommy and Kimberly. Kimberly wondered how she was going to manage to concentrate on practice today. When all she has been able to think about was Jason's party and asking Tommy out. Kimberly had thought about skipping practice. But then she reminded herself that she was the captain and could not do that. Then she thought about canceling 

practice but knew she could not do that either. They had a competition in a few weeks and they needed all of the practice they could get in.

School did finally end but by the time it did Kimberly felt like she could throw up. She was sitting outside in the grass leaning against a tree. She was talking to Tommy and the others before practice would start. "Maybe you should go home Kim you look like you really don't feel good" Tommy says with concern in his voice as he feels her forehead. "I'm fine I'm just a little nerves about the competition coming up. I'm a going to be the head cheerleader. There is just a lot of pressure on me for us to do well. But thanks for the concern" She tells him.

All of a sudden one of the girls on the squad comes up and tells Kim they are waiting on her. "I'll see you guys tonight" Kim says standing up. She waves back at them as she walks to the gym for practice. Jason sees Tommy watch her leave with concern in his eyes. "Bro I understand what your feeling. But if she says she's fine then drop it. She hates it when people press matters with her. And don't think about going and watching her practice she will know you are there to keep an eye on her and that makes her madder. Kim is a very independent young woman that loves to do things for herself" Jason tells him.

Tommy sighs and nods his head. "I had better get to the mall. I will see you at the youth center later Billy" Tommy tells him. The others wave as he walks off. "I hope everything goes good tonight" Trini says looking at Jason with fear in her eyes. "Trini there is nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine you and Kim worry too much sometimes" He tells her hugging her tight. Trini and Billy deeded to go help Jason get things ready for tonight.

A little while later Tommy walks into the mall. He was glad that he went back for his jeep. It had turned out to be a really hot day outside. Tommy decided to go into sears and look for a nice dress shirt. He had a nice pair of jeans. He just needed a better looking shirt then what he had. He could not decided on wither he wanted a green shirt, a red shirt, or a white shirt since the were his favorite colors. Tommy decided as he walked into sears to get either a red or white shirt. He had worn green shirts the past two days. He thought it might be a nice surprise for Kim to see him in something other then green. Tommy finds a nice white short sleeve shirt that would go well with a pair of white pants he had at home.

'I think these will do' Tommy says to himself. He then walks to the check out line and pays for the shirt. He then walks back out to the parking lot with a smile on his face. The smile does not leave his face as he deals with mall traffic as he drives away. He is too excited to let it bring him down. Once he gets home he 

goes into the living room and watches some tv with his uncle before the time comes for him to get ready.

"Hey Tommy" Billy greets him when he walks into the youth center. "Looking good in white I think Kimberly will be pleased" Billy tells him. "You really think so" Tommy asks him. Billy nods and they walk out of the youth center after saying goodbye to Ernie. Tommy gets into his black jeep and Billy gets into his blue Ford mustang. Tommy follows Billy up the street that he lives on. It is not far after they pass his home do they pull into a drive way. Tommy's mouth hangs open when he sees the house. It is a large two story house. "Man Jase lives here" Tommy says as he gets out of his jeep. "Yep nice I know but his parents work hard. His father is a lawyer and his mother is the head nurse over at Angel Grove general for the intensive care ward" Billy tells him.

They walk up to the door together and Billy rings the door bell. A few seconds later Jason opens the door. "Billy Tommy great you're here. Tommy looking great in white man I think Kim will be impressed" Jason tells him. "You really thank so I mean I can always run home and change" Tommy tells him. "Bro you don't have time you see that house over there" Jason points to the house to the left right next to his. "That is Kim's house and I just saw her run inside. Not Trini and her were supposed to get ready at Trini's but they changed plans. Now they are getting ready over there. You don't have time because they will be here in a few" Jason tells him.

Tommy walks inside and sits down on the couch with Zack and Billy. There are a few other people from school sitting around. They all say hi to him and make small talk. All of a sudden the door bell rings and Jason gets up from the recliner he had been sitting on next to Tommy. He walked back into the living room a minute later with Kim and Trini. Trini is wearing a light yellow shirt and black pants. While Kim is wearing a pink tank top and a pink skirt and ends just barely over her knees.

Tommy stands up and hugs them both hello. "Well well well Tommy in white. It's a good look for you. Have you ever thought about wearing red" Kim asks. "Hey that's my color" Jason says pretending to be mad. Kim just rolls her eyes at him and looks back at Tommy. "Hey can I talk to you" they say at the same time. Both laugh and their friends roll their eyes. "Come on lets go talk in Jason's room you don't mind do you big bro?" Jason just rolls his eyes and waves her off with his hand. Kim thanks him and leads Tommy up the stairs and into a room that was painted light red. The bed sheets were also red. "Man red really is his color" Tommy says and gets a giggle out of Kim.

"So what did you want to talk about" Kim asks playing innocent. "Well I know we have only known each other two short days now. But I have felt this strange connection between us. I mean when we are a part you are the only thing I can think of. I know you probably think I'm some kind of weirdo now right" Tommy asks sadly. Kimberly shakes her head and tells him to continue. I guess what I am trying to get at is will you go out with me tomorrow night" he asks.

Kim turns away for a moment and Tommy lowers his head. All of a sudden Kim punches his arm and giggles. "Oh course I would love to go out tomorrow night with you. Me and Trini already talk about making it a double date" she tells him. "Really me and Jase too" "Jase that's kind of cute" she tells him. "So what now" Kim asks hoping he would maybe kiss her. "Well a part of me wants to kiss you to tell you the truth" Kim smiles at that.

"But another part of me says I can't. It tells me we need to wait and see how things go tomorrow night" he tells her. "I hope you not disappointed. Kim shakes her head and takes his hand lacing her fingers with his. "Nope you're a true gentleman and I like that" she tells him. "Come on we better go to the party before they start sending people to look for us" Tommy tells him. All of a sudden there is a knock on the door.

Jason opens it and sees them standing there holding hands. "No making out rats and I was going to get pictures to black mail Kim darn". Kim screams and rushes for Jason dragging Tommy along with her. Everyone laughs as they watched Jason run away from an enraged Kim as she drags Tommy behind her. "Man I would hate to ever make her mad" Billy said standing next to one of the schools football players named Hank Smith that he was friends with. "Me and you both Billy me and you both" the football player said with a laugh.

Another chapter done please review. Again thank you for the reviews that I already have gotten keep them coming


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

That next morning Tommy woke up and yawned. He had fallen asleep in one of the recliners in the living room. Tommy looked around and saw Billy on the couch. While Jason was asleep in another recliner. Zack was past out on the floor snoring loudly. The girls had gone home the night before around midnight. They other guys that had been there had left around the same time. Tommy was taken out of his thoughts when he heard movement. Tommy looked and saw Jason rubbing his eyes. "Morning bro" Tommy greeted. "Morning to you too bro looks like we are the only ones up yet." Jason looks at his watch and sees its just after seven.

"Man I can't believe I have a date with Kim tonight" Tommy says smiling at Jason. "Yeah yall got pretty cozy on the couch last night. Kim told me about how you did not want to kiss right away. I'm proud of you man you did the right thing. It just confirms my feeling that you were the right person for Kim. She has been I some bad relationships in the past. And she needs a good man in her life. And you are just the man to do it" Jason tells him. "Thanks that means a lot" Tommy tells him.

Jason nods and stands up. "Where are you going bro" Tommy asks. "Fix breakfast eggs and sausage good with you?" "Yeah you want any help" Tommy asks. Jason shakes his head and says. "Bro you are a guest in this house ." "I don't mind really plus it will take my mind off the date so it won't drive me crazy" Tommy tells him. Jason laughs and says "I known how you feel. The first night me and Trini were going out on a date. I cleaned my room I don't even know how many times." Jason lets Tommy help by cooking the sausage patties while he fixes scrambled eggs. Just as they were getting done Billy and Zack come walking into the kitchen looking tired.

"Would you look at that bro now there up. But I guess that stops us from having to wake them up" Tommy tells Jason. Jason just laughs and he and Tommy place the food on the table. The guys sit at the kitchen table and eat and talk. They all laugh at the memory of Kim chasing Jason around the house dragging Tommy 

behind her. "She's defiantly a little spit fire when she's mad" Tommy says with a smile.

"Most guys are afraid of her temper. But it does not seem to even faze you" Zack says to Tommy. "I like a woman that has a temper and can take care of herself. It's really kind of a turn on for me" Tommy tells them. "So Jason you never told me where are we taking the girls tonight" Tommy asks. "I got reservations for the Olive Garden in town" Jason tells him. That sound good man but how are we going to get in. I heard from my uncle it's the hardest place to get into during the weekend" Tommy asks. "Easy the manager is my Aunt and so I got a table for four waiting on us at 6. I originally had a table for two but when I told my aunt about you and Kim she at once got a table for 4" Jason tells him.

"Your aunt knows Kim" Tommy asks. "Yep she has been like a little sister to me for years. So she has met almost everyone in my family" Jason tells him. "So what are we going to do to past the time" Tommy asks looking at the guys. "You guys up for some b ball action in the park" Zack asks. "Your on me and Billy vs. you and Tommy" Jason tells him. "I don't know Jason I'm really not that good in sports" Billy tells him. "Billy you are a lot better then you give yourself credit for" Jason tells him. "Your playing at that is big brother orders" Jason tells him. Billy sighs and nods his head. Ever since they were little Jason was always the protective big brother of Kim, Trini, Zack, and Billy. And they all knew when he got into big brother mode you had better doe as he says.

"Should we call the girls and have them come with" Zack asks. "No if I know Kim and Trini like I know I do. They are probably half way to the mall by now. And they will sit in Kim's car until the mall opens and shop for new outfits for tonight" Jason says with a laugh. "Kim sure does like doesn't she" Tommy asks. "You don't know the half of it bro. Just wait till she takes you shopping with her. She will go into pretty much every store and have you carry all of her bags for her. And you can't tell her you can't come with her when she asks you to. Because she will give you this lost puppy look and from there you are doomed" Jason tells him. "Yeah nobody has been able to resist that look from Kim" Billy tells him. Tommy shakes his head and asks. "What have I gotten myself into" the other guys just laugh.

After they eat Zack and Billy help Tommy and Jason clean up the kitchen and the rest of the house. The three guys then leave to change into clothes that would be easier to play basket ball in. They had agreed to meet up at the school and then walk to the park. Sine the park was only about a block away from the school. Tommy had offered to try to find the park himself since it was that close to 

the school. But Jason declined saying that Tommy was still new to the area and he did not mind meeting somewhere and showing Tommy how to get somewhere.

Tommy gave his uncle a quick hi as he rushed up the stairs to change. After he changed into a green muscle shirt and green shorts he rushed back down. "Bye Uncle Ray I'm off to play b ball with the guys" he tells him. "Ok have fun oh bye the way did you ask out the Kim girls" he asks. "Yeah I sure did we have a double date tonight. I meant to ask you first but it kind of happened so fast" he tells him. "It's ok I know how your memory can be I'm just glad you made friends as fast as you did. Just try to ask me before you make plans I like spending time with you too you know." "I know we can hang tomorrow and watch the race together ok?" His uncle smiles and nods his head. Tommy smiles and rushes out of the house.

Tommy drove up in his jeep and saw the guys waiting for him. "To lazy to walk huh" Zack asks. "I did not see the point in walking and getting exercise when we will be getting it on the court. Now do you want a ride or are you walking" Tommy asks. Jason hops up front with Tommy while Billy and Zack get in the back. Jason tells Tommy where to turn and they are at the park in a matter of minutes. Tommy quickly finds a place to park and they all get out. They are lucky that it is still early and they have the court is open.

They pair up and the game starts. Tommy is amazed at how good Billy really is. And plans to talk to him sometime about his confidence problems that he had. Before they knew it they were all sweaty and tired. The others had taken their shirts off except Tommy half way through the game. He had two scars on his back where his father had hit him with a whip repeatedly. "Let's go to the youth center and get something to eat and cool off from this heat" Jason says once they finish the game. Which Tommy and Billy win 11-25. The others agree and they all hop into Tommy's jeep and drive away. They made it to the juice bar in no time and got some food and drinks ordered. The guys all sat around and talked for a while. Then Billy and Zack said they had some homework they had to get done. Since Jason and Tommy were in the same classes with them. That meant they had homework too. So Tommy told them he would drive them all home. Then meet Jason at his home later to go pick up their dates together at Trini's house.

A little while later Tommy was sitting at his desk working on his math homework. He never had been really good at it. Tommy decided that he would ask Billy to help him with it tomorrow. He then winced when he remembered he promised his uncle he would spend time with him tomorrow. 'I guess I will just have to do as best as I can' Tommy says to himself. Before he knew it time and flown by and it was time to get ready. Lucky for him he had gotten all of his 

homework done jus in time. Tommy grabbed a quick shower before putting on a white button down dress shirt and black dress pants.

He said his goodbyes to his uncle before running out the door. Tommy pulled up to Jason's house and found him waiting for him at the top of the drive way. Jason was wearing a button down light red dress shirt. Like Tommy he was also wearing black dress pants. "Hey bro you ready for this" Jason asks as he hops into the passenger seat. "As ready as I will ever be bro" Tommy tells him. They then pull out of the drive way. The girls are at Trini's so Jason has to tell him how to get there.

Trini's house is about the same size as Jason's. But it looked a little older then Jason's did. "You nerves bro" Jason asks getting out and walking with Tommy to the door. "Very and I kind of feel weird picking up Kim here am I not suppose to met her parents before I take her on the date tonight" Tommy asks as they walk. "Don't worry they are inside. Like all of us our parents and your uncle are all friends" Jason tells him and rings the doorbell. A few seconds later a young man a few years older looking then Tommy and Jason opens the door. "Jason good to see you. And you must be Tommy" the man says shaking their hands. "Good to see you too Allen. Allen is Trini's older brother and is a freshman over at Angel Grove U" Jason tells Tommy as they walk in.

Allen leads them into the living room. There sitting on the couch are Trini her parents. On another couch is Kim and who Tommy guessed were her parents. "Hey guys" Kim and Trini say as they stand up and give Tommy and Jason hugs. "Wow Tommy you look handsome tonight" Kim tells him. "You look beautiful yourself Kim" Kim smiles and kisses his cheek. Kim then leads Tommy over to meet her parents as well as Trini's "Mom dad Mr. and Mrs. Kwan this is Tommy Truheart he is Ray Truheart's nephew." Tommy shakes hands with all of them. "You kids have fun tonight and have the girls back here by midnight since Kim is spending the night" Kim's father Mike told Tommy and Jason. Both nodded that they would.

They walk outside and Tommy opens the door for Kim. Jason and Trini get in using Tommy's door and crawling into the back. Tommy walks around after helping Kim in and climbing into the front seat. Tommy had been smart and had put the top on so that the girl's hairs would not get messed up. As they were driving down the road Kim placed her hand over Tommy's that was resting on the arm rest and laced her fingers with his. Both thought at the same time 'perfect fit.'


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

About 15 minutes later they were sitting at a table at the Olive Garden. Tommy was laughing at an embarrassing story Trini and Jason were telling him about Kim when she was a little girl. Kim just covered her face with her hands embarrassed. Tommy placed an arm around her and told her it was ok. After she was able to stop her blushing Kim glared daggers at Jason and Trini. "I'll get you two back I swear" she threatens. They were waiting on their waiter to come by so that they could order their food. Both girls had said that they were getting salads. While Jason was getting a steak. Tommy on the other hand was getting a medium pizza with sausage and ham on it.

"Kim you and Trini are so small why are you two just getting salads" Tommy asked concerned after they had ordered. "Well I have cheer competition next weekend. Plus being a cheerleader I need to stay in shape" Kim tells him. "Shape maybe yeah but not so small your almost just skin and bones. I want you to at least eat one slice of pizza" Tommy tells her. "No Tommy I can't it will make me fat" she tells him. "Kim your so tiny already one slice can't hurt you. Please for me eat one slice" he begs. Kim shakes her head and Tommy decides to go about it another way. Tommy wraps his arms around her and starts to tickle her. "TOMMY" Kim squeals and wiggles but can't get out of his grasp. "Ok ok I give now stop tickling me please I can't breath" she begs.

Tommy stops his assault on her tummy and laughs as she glares at him. "Oh you can laugh now Tommy Truheart but I will have my revenge" she tells him. Tommy just playfully rolls his eyes and Jason and Trini sit there shocked. Someone had finally defeated Kimberly and got her to do something she did not want to do. The only people known to be able to do that were her parents. Tommy noticed the shocked looks on his friend's faces. "What's up guys" Tommy asks. "You go Kim to agree to do something she does not want to do. And you are not one of her parents. Pinch me I must me dreaming" Jason says and pretends to faint. This earns him a kick in the shin from Kin under the table.

"Ow Kim" Jason says grabbing his leg. "Are you sure you want to be with her she's violent" Jason asks Tommy. "Yeah of course I do I like a girl that has a 

bit of a fire to her" he tells him. "Your funeral" Jason tells him and Kim kicks him in the shin again. This causes Tommy and Trini to laugh and shake their heads. They sit there and talk for a little while longer.

Right before the food comes Kim and Trini go to the bath room together. "Things between you and Tommy seem to be going good" Trini says washing her hands. "Yeah I'm really having a good time with him. It just feels so right you know" Kim says to her. "Yeah I feel the same way about Jason. I just wish we could find someone for poor Billy" Trini says as the walk out together. "I know he will find someone soon. He is too sweet a guy to be alone for long" Kimberly tells her.

Kimberly and Trini sit down and Kim sees the size of the slice of pizza Tommy had given her. "Tommy it's to big let me have that one" she said pointing to the smallest piece. "That is hardly a slice Kim how about this one" he says picking one up that was a little bit bigger. Kim was going to object. But saw the look in his eyes. The concern he had for her and her health. Kim sighed and nodded her head. He took back the first one he had given her. And gave her the one that they both agreed on. Since Tommy was making her eat some unhealthy food. Kim wanted to make sure he ate some health food. So she made him eat some of the veggies from her salad.

Trini and Jason just laugh as they watch their friends feed each other. After they are all done eating. Tommy and Jason split the bill up in half and pay for their meal leaving the waiter a good tip as well. The two couples then decided to go see what was playing at the movie theater. It turned out that the only one playing any time soon was a horror movie. And it was set to start in fifteen minutes. Kim protested saying that she did not like scary movies and did not want to go in. "It will be ok Kim you can squeeze the life out of my hand during the scary parts if you want" Tommy tells her. This makes Kim feel better and she finally agrees to go in with them.

The movie ended differently then what the guys had expected. The two main characters had fallen in love in the movie. And in the end had gotten killed by a ghost in a haunted hotel they were staying in. The scene where they told each other how they felt right before they died had been too much for Kim. She cried hard into Tommy's shoulder soaking his shirt with her tears. Tommy just held her and gently rubbed her back as she cried. Trini and Jason stayed back and gave Tommy room to comfort Kim. After almost everyone else had walked out of the theater Kim pulled away from Tommy.

"Oh no Tommy your shirt" Kim says seeing the tear stains. "Kim it's ok really" he tells her whipping her tears with his thumbs. "But it's a really nice shirt" Kim tells him. "Can't you see you mean more to me then some silly shirt" Tommy asks. "Oh Tommy" Kim says as their heads move closer towards each other. Bringing their faces closer together just about to kiss. But just as their lips were about to touch. Jason clears his throat bringing them back to reality. "You really know how to ruin a moment Jase" Kimberly tells him. "Hey I'm your big bro I'm suppose to" Jason says with a smile. All of a sudden Trini reaches behind him and smacks him upside the head. "Not anymore it's not" Trini tells him before he can ask why she hit him. He got ready to say something else and she glared at him. He did the smart thing after that and shut up.

Tommy looked at his watch after standing up and helping Kim up. "It's a little after 8 what do you guys want to do now" Tommy asks. "Let's go for a walk in the park" Kim says. "Isn't it closed by now" Tommy asks. "Nope not till ten" Jason tells him. "You guys up for the park" Tommy asks Jason and Trini. "A stroll under the stars sounds good to me" Trini says with a smile. They all then walk outside and into his jeep. It had been warm during the day. But the sun had gone down and it was getting cool. Tommy wrapped his arm around her when he noticed her shivering after getting back out of the jeep. "Better" Tommy asked as the walked towards the lake. "Much" Kim says happily and snuggles close to him.

They decided to not walk long. They walked for a certain distance along on side of the lake. Before turning back and walking the way they came. As they were walking back they passed a play ground. "Tommy come push me on the swing" Kim says before dragging him towards the play ground. Tommy had almost fallen face first to the ground when she had started pulling on him. But he had managed to regain his balance almost at once and ran along beside of her. Both laughing like little kids while Jason and Trini walked calmly behind them. Tommy was already pushing Kim high in the air on the swing when they reached them. "Trini swing its fun" Kim shouted with glee.

"I don't know Kim aren't we a little old for this" Trini asks moving her head from side to side. "Oh come on its fun to let out your inner kid every once in a while" Kim told her happily. Trini sighed and finally got on the swing next to Kim's. She looked at Jason and he got the message. He walked behind her and started pushing her. It did not take her long to get into it. Soon they were in a competition to see who could go higher shouting at the boys to push them higher.

They got so into it they did not even notice the guys stop pushing them and go sit at a picnic table behind the swings. After a few minutes Kim finally notices 

that the boys are no longer behind them. "Hey those to sorry excues for boyfriends have ditched us." "What" says Trini and she quickly looks behind her. She sees Jason wave at her. They bring their swings to a halt after a few failed attempts. Being short made it harder on them to stop the swings. As they were walking over to the boys they decided to give them the silent treatment.

They walk right past them and act like they are going to walk home. "Oh boy the silent treatment we are in for it now" Jason groans. Tommy shoots him a confused look and he explains. "Kim and Trini are only known to give someone the silent treatment if they are mad at them. Or if they want to make someone suffer" he tells Tommy. "So what your saying is no matter which way we look at it we are in trouble" Tommy asks him. "We won't know how much until they decide to grant us mercy and talk to us again" Jason tells him. Tommy sees them walk past his jeep and he gets an idea. He has Jason follow him and they both race for his jeep. Kim and Trini keep on walking when Tommy pulls up beside them in his jeep.

"Sure is a nice night out" he says to them. Trini and Kim just cross their arms over their chests and huffs. "Yeah nice out but still kind of warm to be walking long distances" he continues. "Yeah sure is nice to be riding in a jeep" Jason says catching on to what Tommy was doing. Kim and Trini just turn around and go the other way. Tommy quickly gets turned around and gets beside of them again. "Yep we even have tunes to listen to" Tommy says turning on the radio. The girls just glare at the guys as they give them innocent smiles. They soon reach some parking spaces and Tommy parks the jeep. The girls split up and go different directions. Tommy and Jason split up following their girls. Tommy quickly catches up with Kim and tries to get her to talk to him.

"Come on Kim it was a joke I did not think you would get mad" he says walking beside of her. Kim starts to zig and zag trying to loose him. She does it to keep him on his toes and to keep him from seeing the playful smile on her face. "Oh I see how it is" Tommy says before rushing her from behind and wrapping his arms around her. Before Kim can react Tommy starts to tickle her tummy and side with out mercy. "Ttoommyyy" Kim squeals and tries to wiggle out of his arms but fails. "Are you going to talk to me now" Tommy asks still tickling her. "Yes yes now stop please" she begs with tears in her eyes. Tommy keeps his arms around her and she turns in his arms. "Meanie" Kim says and playfully smacks him on the chest. "Damn you violet" Tommy laughs. "Hey I thought you liked my violent side" Kim asked. "I do just not on me you hit hard" Tommy says laughing. Kim laughs with him and rests her head on his chest. After they are able to stop their laughter Kim pulls away a little. They stare into each other's eyes. Neither noticing 

their faces getting closer to one another's. Until their lips meet in a gentle kiss. Though it had been a gentle one both felt more from it. They felt a fire from one another. They pull apart and look into each others eyes again. Just as they were going to kiss again they hear someone clearing their throat. They turn and see Trini and Jason watching them from a few feet away. Kim glares at Jason but he points at Trini. "She made me do it" he tells her. "Trini" Kim says looking at her best friend shocked. "What it's late and I'm ready for home" she tells Kim. Kim nods her head and yawns before snuggling close to Tommy. "Yep me too" she says in a sleepy voice. The two couple walk back to the jeep with the guy's arms over their girl's shoulders.

The drive back to Trini's was pretty peaceful. Tommy listened to his friends talk as he drove. Half way through the drive Kim leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know that's not save and it can't be comfy leaning like that" Tommy says to her. Kim just sighs and nods her head before sitting straight up again. "You need a different car where we can snuggle while we drive" she tells him. Tommy laughs and tells her he did not think his uncle would go for that. Kim sighs again and nods in agreement. Once they make it back to Trini's the guys walk the girls to the door. Jason and Trini go inside to give Tommy and Kim some privacy. "Thanks for the great time Tommy.

This has been the best date I have ever been on." "Yeah me too" he tells her. "Can I ask you something" she asks all of a sudden seeming nerves. "Sure what is it "he asks. Kim looks down at the ground but Tommy places two fingers under her chin and gently makes her look at him. "None of my former boyfriends ever went to cheerleading competitions. I always wanted them to be there to cheer for me. I was always jealous of the other girls that had their boyfriends there. Would you be willing to come to the competition for me? Jason and Trini always go so you won't be alone please please please" she begs. Tommy laughs and says. "Sure I'll go I just have to run it past my uncle" he tells her.

"Great thanks Tommy I can't tell you how much this means to me" she tells him before kissing his cheek and getting ready to walk in the house. "Wait you never told me where the competition was taking place" Tommy told her. "Oh Stone Canyon night Tommy" Kim kisses his cheek again before retreating inside the house. The only thing that Tommy can think is 'oh shit.'

Well guys there you go another chapter done. Next chapter the others will finally find out Tommy's secret. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Oh man Uncle Ray this is bad" Tommy told his uncle the next morning as he walked back and forth in front of him. "You sure have gotten yourself in a pickle there nephew. I wish I could tell you what to do. You could always tell her you have to work that weekend. But that would probably whined up causing Jason and the others to my dojo to beg me to let you off. You could go and be careful and try to make sure you are not seen by the wrong people. What about your old friends Rocky Adam Aisha and Kat. Why don't you give them a call and let them know what's going on. That way incase they do see you around town they they would know to call you Truheart instead of Oliver" Ray asks.

"You know Uncle Ray that's not a bad idea" Tommy says. Before he can run off Ray stops him. "You know you could just tell the others the truth. They are bound to find out one day. And I know they would be madder to find out sometime down the road instead of now" Ray tells him. "I can't Uncle Ray I just can't. I'm scared my past will drive them away. Not only is my mother a known junkie but my father is a murderer. Plus I had a history of getting into fights at my old school" Tommy tells him. "Yes but you told me those fights were you defending your mothers honor correct" Ray asks. "Yeah but still I come from a family with a dark history. I'm sorry I know you must think I'm weak but for now they can't know. Now if you will excuse me I have a few phone calls to make.

Ray sighs and tells his nephew to go on. He really does understand his fears. Having the life that he had had he did not blame him. But he was going to have to trust his secrets with his friends before they found them out another way. Ray shuttered when he thought of what could happen to his nephew's friendships with the others if they found out from an outside force. Tommy quickly called his old friends and told them what was going on. Even though Kat was the captain of the Stone Canyon competition squad. And she was not happy that he was dating someone that was her competition. She promised to help Tommy out any way that she could.

That next morning Tommy was talking to Jason and Kim before class. "Competition will start early Friday. It should be over by dinner time. Since it is just regional's there will not be a lot of teams. Then they will give out awards and we should be able to make it home before to late" Kim tells him. "That sounds great Kim" Tommy tells her. "How many years have you been cheerleading Kim" Tommy asks. "Well I got into in the 7th grade. And I am in the 10th grade now so I guess three years" she tells him.

"You should have seen her when she first became a cheerleader. She was so peppy and full of energy it was annoying. We almost tied her up because she was getting on our nerves so badly" Jason tells him with a smile. "I was not that bad" Kim said sounding shocked that Jason would say such a thing about her. "Not that bad about what" came a voice. All three turned around and saw Trini, Billy, and Zack walking up. "I was just telling Tommy what Kim was like when she first became a cheerleader" Jason tells them. "Oh you mean her being full of energy and kind of annoying" Trini asks. "TRINI" Kim all but screams."Well you were" Trini says sending her friend a smile. Kim pouts and Tommy wraps an arm around her.

Friday came quickly for Kim, Tommy, Jason, and Trini. They all got out of having to go to school Friday. Competition started around 9am and Km and the other cheerleaders needed to be there a little earlier then that to sign in. It was taking place at the Stone Canyon event center. It was not a big place but not a small one either. Tommy, Jason and Trini walked Kim and the other girls to the back stage area. "I'll be watching you beautiful knock the competition out of the water" he tells her. Kimberly blushes at the nickname he had started calling her just the other day. "I will handsome and I will be looking for you in the audience" she tells him. They then share a quick kiss before Tommy walks towards the bleachers with Jason and Trini. Right before the competition starts Tommy goes to the restroom near the main entrance of the center.

Tommy had gone into one of the stalls and had heard some one come in right after he did. "Did you hear the rumor going around town" Tommy heard one person say. "No what" he heard another person ask. "The word on the street is Tommy Oliver is back in town. Probably here to try to kidnap one of the cheerleader and rape them or something" Tommy heard them laughing. "I don't think Oliver has the guts to show his face around here. His mother is a known hore now and his father is a known killer. Oliver would not be caught dead coming back here. Though I hear his mother is good in bed if you have the right amount of cash and you can find her. Though I would never see as she probably sleeps with almost every guy she can in this city" Tommy hears laughter again.

"Your right Mike Tommy white trash Oliver would never show his face here again. I heard he took off running like a chicken when his father was caught. Yeah what a wimp and a coward." By this point Tommy had had enough. He was about to burst out of his stall. But the door opened again and Tommy heard an old friend's voice. "You know I really don't like you talking about my friend like that. It makes me really angry" Tommy hears knuckles cracking and smiled. Rocky was giving them the I'm about to beat you up scare. Tommy heard the other to whimper before running out. Tommy opens the stall door and Rocky turn around. "Tommy" Rocky says shocked. "Hey man thinks for taking care of those guys. I was just about to rip them up. And I really did not want to explain to anybody why Tommy Truheart beat two guys down for talking trash about Tommy Oliver" Tommy tells him.

All of a sudden the door opens again and Jason walks in. "Hey bro I was just coming to check up on you" Jason tells him. Jason sees Rocky and waves. "Jason this is my friend Rocky. Rocky this is my new friend Jason from Angel Grove" both guys shake hands. All three guys walk out of the bathroom. All of a sudden a yellow blur comes crashing into Tommy almost knocking him off his feet. "Hey sha" Tommy says wrapping his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"Jason this is my friend Aisha. Aisha this is my friend Jason. They see a young asian man come running up. "Hey Adam what's up" Tommy asks shaking hands with him. Tommy then introduces Adam to Jason. All of a sudden the announcement is made that they are about to start the competition. Rocky, Adam and Aisha go one way. And Jason and Tommy go another way and sit with Kim's parents and Trini.

"Where were you guys" Trini asks as they take their seats. "Sorry catching up with a few old friends" Tommy says with a smile. The competition starts and for the most part Tommy is bored. Tommy now understands why none of Kim's other boyfriends ever came to these things. He does not see how Trini and Jason can stand going to these things all of the time. Tommy's interest picks up when the second to last team comes up. It was Stone Canyon highs team. Tommy sees Kat out there and she waves out at him. Tommy sends her a little wave back and his friends stare at him. "Another old friend of mine" Tommy tells them. Trini and Jason nod before turning back and watching the performance.

Finally the time came for Kim's team to perform. When they get out on the stage. Kim spots Tommy she blows him a kiss and waves. Tommy smiles and waves back at her. Their performance was by far the best. At least in Tommy's eyes they were. But hey he might have been just thinking that with Kim being his 

girlfriend and all. But apparently the judges agreed with him. Because a little while later at the award ceremony. The team from Angel Grove won first place. Tommy called his uncle using a pay phone in the hall while Kim and the other girls were celebrating. His uncle tells him they should have a celebration in the park that next day.

He then asks Tommy to get one of Kim's parents so he can talk to them. Tommy goes and finds Kim's father right quick and leds him to the pay phone. He leaves to let Kim's father and his uncle talk while he goes to celebrate with Kim. He finds her talking with Jason, Trini, and a few of the girls. Tommy sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Good job beautiful" he tells her and kisses her cheek. "We did it handsome we did it" Kim says happily turning in his arms an jumping up and down.

Before all the girls besides Kim can get on the bus Kim's father makes an announcement. "Tommy's uncle has suggested we have a celebration in the park tomorrow afternoon. I agree with him so those of you that wish to come be at the park where the tables are at two" he tells the girls. They all nod and get in the bus. Kim, Tommy, Jason, and Trini get into the Hart's suv. Half way home Kim fell asleep with her head resting on Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy was glad that things went well today. If Rocky had not come into the restroom when he had. Things would have been different. When they made it to Tommy's uncle's place Tommy kissed Kim's forehead before shifting her so that he could get out. Kimberly had smiled when Tommy had kissed her forehead. She still had a smile when he closed the door. "See you guys tomorrow thanks for the ride Mr. Hart" Tommy says to Kim's father. "Don't worry about it have a good night Tommy and see you and your uncle tomorrow" Kim's father then rolls up his window and drives off.

Tommy was woken up that next morning by a knocking on the door. Tommy groans getting up and opens the door. "Sorry to wake you nephew but me and some of the other adults are going to the grocery store together. Some of your friends are meeting at Kimberly's house why don't you go get dressed then head over there" he asks. "Sounds good Uncle Ray I will do just that. You guys be safe" Tommy says as his uncle walks back down the stairs. "You too Tommy" his uncle calls before walking out the door. Tommy quickly got dressed and headed for the door. "Hello" Tommy says answering the phone. "Tommy good to hear you" "Rocky hey whats up man" Tommy asks. "I was just wondering what you were doing today?" "I was going to hang out at the park with my girlfriend at two and 

celebrate there victory. I'm sure no one would mind if you guys tagged along as my guests" Tommy tells him. "I don't think so man maybe another time.

Maybe we could hang next weekend" Rocky asks. "Sounds good man I hate to run but I have to be somewhere" Tommy tells him. "No problem man talk to you later." "By Rocky" Tommy says hanging up the phone. Tommy looks at the clock on the wall. "Man it's already ten I guess I should grab something light to hold me over till lunch and eat it on the way to Kim's.'

Tommy grabs a bagel and hurries out the door. Tommy makes it to Kim's house and parks his jeep in the drive way. Remembering that it was beside of Jason's. He then walks up to the door and rings the door bell. A few seconds later Kim opens the door. "Tommy" she says happily and lunges into his arms. "Hi" she says smiling up at him. "Hi yourself beautiful" Tommy says before giving her a kiss. "Come on Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and the girls are all here. She then drags him inside and into the large living room. They all see them walk in with Tommy's arm around her waist.

"Aw don't they look cute anybody have a camera" Jason asks. This causes the group of people to laugh as Kim starts to chase Jason around the room. After a few minutes Tommy grabs Kim and hold her in the air so she can't run. "Tommy put me down" Kim tells him kicking her legs about. "Kim calm down save your energy for the park" he tells her. She stops kicking her legs and he puts her down. They then sit down on the floor next to Billy and Zack. The tv had been on a news station when all of a sudden they hear the tune that meant breaking news and everyone listened in.

"Hello everyone and good morning I'm Dave Smith with breaking news. Convicted killer and bank robber Hank Oliver escaped from an maxim security prison in the southern part of California. Police say he killed two guards when he made his escape. He is believed to still armed and very dangerous. They then flash a photo of Tommy's father. Tommy breaths a quite sigh of relief when it was shown. The only thing he got from his father was his nose. He had brown hair and brown eyes like his mother. While his father had blonde hair and green eyes. All of a sudden everyone's attention was turned from the tv when one of the cheerleaders said.

I heard rumors about his son. I heard people say there was a rumor that he was there yesterday. I heard a lot of locals talking in the hallway of the event center. Most of the locals said that he would be just like his father. I also heard that his mother was nothing but hore" Tommy tensed at this but he fought down his anger. "I also heard he was very violent in school always getting into fights" 

another girl said. "Probably thought because his mother gave it to anybody he could take it from anybody. "That's enough" Tommy said with such force that everyone stopped and looked at him. Kim had a look of fear in her eyes.

But Tommy was so upset he did not even notice. "You guys have it all wrong about Tommy Oliver. Tommy Oliver is a good guy that is just misunderstood. He is an animal lover a protector of his friends. He would be willing to give his shirt off his back to anybody that needed it" Tommy told the group. "Yeah right" said one of the cheerleader's boyfriends that was also a football player. Tommy turned his attention to him and glared. "Do you have two scares on you back from taking a beating from your father that was meant for your mother? Have you spent years wishing that people would not judge you for who your parents are?

Have to watch the few friends you have catch crap for just being by your side. I have seen what Tommy Oliver has gone through and he is nothing like those rumors. He would never rape anybody" Tommy tells them. "Tommy " came Kim's gentle voice. "You sure do seem to know a lot about this Tommy Oliver. Where you two pretty good friends" Kim asks standing up and walking over to him. Tommy looks at her and says. "I don't just know him" he the bows his head and shuts his eyes. He then looks back at her.

Kim can see pain in sadness in his eyes. Tommy takes off his shirt to reveal his two scares. Kimberly gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. She looks him in the eyes shocked and confused. "I am Tommy Oliver" he tells her. The whole room goes silent after that. Tommy just throws on his shirt before quickly running out of the room and out the house.

Not the best chapter. Please review and let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Kim stood there shocked for a second. Before turning and running after Tommy. Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack were right on her heels. When they get outside they see that Tommy's jeep is gone. "Come on guys lets go find him I'm worried about him" Kim said. "Come on let's go grab my blazer they way we can all fit in it. There is no telling where he got to" Jason said. They get Jason's blazer and they go down the road. They stop by Tommy's uncle's house and knock on the door. But there is no answer. Kim starts to get scared at this point. "Guys what if he does something stupid and hurts himself" Kim asks almost in tears.

"I'm sure he's fine Kim. Let's go to the park and find his uncle. I'm sure he might know where he would go" Trini says wrapping her arms around her friend. Kim nodded her head but did not speak. They all got back into the blazer and drove to the park. They see that Tommy's jeep in parked in one of the near by parking spaces. When they got to where the tables were they sighed in relief. Tommy and his uncle were off in the distance a little bit. From what they could tell his uncle was hugging him. Kim's dad walks up to them and says. "Guys what happened" he asked. He just drove up got out and rushed over to his uncle. He starts sobbing and his uncle leads him away to talk." "Jason you explain I'm going to check on Tommy" Kim says rushing off.

When Kim gets closer she can see his frame shaking and can hear him crying. Kim picks up her pace and is by his side before she knows it. Tommy all of a sudden feels a small hand on his back. He turns away from his uncle and sees Kim standing there. A sad smile was on her face. "Hey can we talk" she asks softly. Tommy slowly nods his head and his uncle leaves to give them some privacy. Tommy and Kim sit down at one of the tables and face each other.

"Why Tommy why did you lie to us" Kim asks. "I was scared Kim scared of my past following me here. I was so desperate for a fresh start that I was willing to do anything to get it. I know I have no right to ask this from you. But please believe me when I say I have felt guilty about lying to you since day one. You have been 

so good to me and I have wanted to tell you the truth. But I have been too scared to do it" Tommy tells her.

Kim looks at him and asks him a question that had been eating at her the past little bit. "What about us Tommy? Has our relationship been a lie too? Or do you really care for me" Kim asks. "No it's not been a lie Kim. You mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. But now that you know my secret I know I can't ask you to stay. Not if you don't trust me" Tommy tells her looking her in the eyes. "I trust you Tommy and I still want to be with you" she tells him. "Really" Tommy asks Kim can see the shock and relief in his eyes. "Yes really don't worry Tommy we will get through this" she tells him. She then grabs his hand and tugs on his arm getting him to stand up. "Let's go for a walk" she tells him before leading him away from the others.

Back with his Uncle Ray he had just finished explaining why he had kept everything a secret. "He really is a good boy he just had a bad home life. Every since he has come here and been with me. I have had no problems. He is home when I tell him to. The day before the competition he actually was home about 15 minutes before I told him to be. He has been getting good grades and has not gotten into any trouble at school" Ray told the adults as well as the kids. "You guys should see the two scares on his back. I don't see how any father could do that to his son" Jason said looking at the adults. "Some adults are like that son things don't go well at work. Or there is a problem at home. So they take it out on who ever they can. It's a sad thing but it happens" Jason's father tells him.

Ray sighs and they all watch Kimberly and Tommy walk along the waters edge. "I know I don't have a right to ask this of any of you. But please don't treat Tommy any differently. He was just desperate for a fresh start and he deserves a chance" Ray says looking at everyone. A little while later Kim and Tommy return and walk up to the adults and teens. Jason can see that Tommy is nerves. "Guys I'm sorry about" but Jason cut him off. "Bro don't worry about it we all understand. Jason then extends his hand for Tommy to take. They shake hands and then Jason pulls him into a brotherly hug. "Don't ever be afraid to tell us anything. We will always be there for you" he tells Tommy. "Thanks man" Tommy says before shaking hands with Billy and Zack. As well as get a hug from Trini.

Tommy also apogees to the parents and they tell him not to worry. "Just don't make the same mistake again" Kim's father tells him. Kim all of a sudden starts pulling on Tommy's arm. "Tommy come push me on the swing again" Kim says and drags him off towards the swings. Jason starts to laugh before Trini starts 

to drag him as well. "You had better not leave us again Jason Lee Scott" Trini tells him as they near the swings.

A little while later some of the cheerleaders and their boyfriends arrived at the park. "Oh my god what his he doing here" One of the cheerleaders asked walking up to Jason and pointing at Tommy. "He has every right to be here Kelly. He is Kim's boyfriend and my friend. And if none of you like that you guys can just leave. And if you think about causing any trouble for Tommy I will be more then happy to throw you out of this party" Jason tells her. He then gives a look to the group of boys and girls behind Kelly. Kelly simply huffed before walking over to a table and sitting down with her boyfriend.

"Jason are you sure you want to stand up for that guy" one of the guys that came with his girlfriend asked. "Greg I want you to look over to you left." Jason pointed to the swings where Tommy was pushing Kim and she was laughing enjoying her self. "Tommy makes Kim the happiest I have ever seen her. That alone is very much worth it. Now as I said before you can either be civil or you can leave it's your choice" Jason told him. "Does her parents know Greg asks. "Yes they do and they are giving him a chance. Just like everyone else here should." They all sat down but Jason could easily feel the tension. Once the food was ready Tommy and Kim sat down with Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy. After a few minutes Kelly and her boyfriend started to argue. "No I can't stand it anymore" she yelled standing up. "He does not belong here" she said pointing at Tommy. "You girls heard all of the rumors. He raped a girl for crying out loud. And you are defending him" she said pointing at Kim. "He raped no one."

Who is it that spoke up. Find out next chapter as always please review.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Everyone turns towards the sound of the voice. They see two girls and two boys walking towards them. Jason recognizes three of them as Tommy's friends he had met the other day. The other one he knew because she was the captain of the Stone Canyon cheerleading squad. Since he had gone to a number of competitions for Kim he had met Kat once or twice. Kim and Kat were friends and had a friendly rivalry. "Just who are you to say he did or did not say something" one of the brave cheerleaders said. "We are friends of Tommy and we know the truth" Rocky said glaring at the group.

"Tommy raped no one. One night he was walking me home. A thug came up behind us and tried to mug us. As Tommy and the thug were fighting a backed away and walked into the way of an on coming car. Tommy rushed at me and got me out of the way. He lost his balance and we both fell. He landed on top of me and somebody near by saw him on top of me. They started a rumor at school that he tried to rape me. But Tommy would never do such a thing" Kat said.

All of a sudden Kat, Kim, Rocky, Adam Aisha, and Jason got into a yelling match with some of the other cheerleaders. No one but his uncle noticed Tommy hang his head sadly before sneaking away. He started thinking about leaving again. Him being there and his secret being known was just causing problems. Just like he knew that it would. Tommy had been walking along the edge of the lake. When he stopped to look across it and to think. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Tommy jumped and spun around to see his uncle standing there. "I know what you are thinking nephew and don't do it" he tells Tommy. "Young Kimberly cares about you dearly. If you leave you could destroy her heart. Do you really want to do that" his Uncle Ray asks. "No of course I don't I love her uncle. But me staying here is just going to cause her and the others problems" Tommy tells him. "Don't you see they don't care? Kim is fighting for you. Don't leave her and make her fights be in vain" his uncle pleaded with him. Tommy sighs and nods his head.

Meanwhile back with Kim and the others. Kim notices that Tommy is gone. "Tommy oh no" Kim says. "Ray is gone too" Jason says noticing him gone as 

well. "This is all your fault" Kim screeched at on of the girls that had started the fight. "My fault" the girl asked sounding shocked and disgusted. "We are better off with that looser gone" the girl said smugly. Kimberly had it after hearing that. She yelled before jumping on the girl hitting her face repeatedly.

Everyone just stood there in shock as the two girls fought on the ground punching, kicking, and pulling hair. Jason and Billy were the first one to come to there senses and pulled the two girls apart. "Let me go" Kim yelled kicking her legs in the air trying to reach the other girl. All of a sudden Kat walked up to Kim and said. "It's not worth it stop fighting. The only thing you will accomplish here by fighting is make Tommy feel guilty" Kat told her. Kim stopped fighting but glared at the other girl. "You will pay for this Hart. I will have you removed as captain for this" the girl threatened still trashing in Billy's arms.

"We will see about that Smith" she told the other girl. "Jason let me go I want to go find Tommy" she tells him. Jason lets Kim go and she starts to head for the lake since Tommy's jeep was still in the parking lot. And his uncle's truck was still there as well. She figured that walking the trail that ran along the lake was the best place to start. "Kim wait I'll come with you" Kat said. Kim smiled at her and the two girls walked away from the group. "Drew I think it would be best if you and Kelly left" Jason said to the football player once Kim was out of ear shot. Drew nodded and Billy handed over Kelly. "Thanks" he tells Billy and he starts to lead her away. "Tell Oliver I'll see him around school and I've got his back" the foot ball player said then lead his shocked girlfriend to his car and drove away.

"Anybody else have a problem being here can leave now or we can make you leave" Jason said to the rest of the group. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them showing that he meant business. Everyone shook their heads and said they would give Tommy a chance. Jason let out a sigh of relief after that. Trini came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "You want to go help find him" she asks placing her chin on his back. "If they don't find him soon I will" Jason said turning in her arms and wrapping his arms around her.

Back with Kim and Kat they were still walking on the path looking for Tommy and his uncle. "I hope he is ok" Kim said with a very worried look on her face. "I'm sure he will be fine Kim. His uncle won't let him do something stupid" she tells Kim. "But what if he wants to leave Angel Grove" Kim asks. "I mean the way Kelly and a few of the others acted back there" Kim said. "Kim just be there for him. Let him know how much you need him." Both girls finally found Tommy and Ray talking near the lake after walking a few more minutes.

"Tommy" Kim yells and runs to him. Tommy hears her and turns around with open arms and she crashes into him. "Why did you have to run off" Kim asked. "I needed time to think" he tells her. "Your not thinking of leaving are you" Kim asked in a teary voice. "To be honest Kim I was. But my uncle talked me out of it." He then notices Kim's appearance. "Kim what happened" Tommy asked holding her away from him a little. "I got into an itty bitty fight" she tells him. "Because of me" Tommy asked sadly. "Tommy you were worth it. Besides I have wanted to hit Kelly for a long time" she tells him. "No body messes with my Tommy" she adds.

Tommy just smiles and shakes his head. What am I going to do with you" he asks her. "You could give me a kiss for starters" she tells him. "Kim my uncle and friend are right here" he says pointing in the direction they had been. When he had not gotten a response from them Tommy looked and saw that his uncle and Kat were gone. "You were saying" Kim asked when he turned back to face her. Kim has a big grin on her face. Tommy returns the grin and bends down and captures her lips with his own. Tommy wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps hers around his neck. After a few minutes they finally pull apart gasping for air but still have smiles on their faces. "Come on tiger lets get back" she tells him taking his hand and leading him back to the party.

Well that's one more chapter done. Let me know what you think


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kim and Tommy walk back to the picnic area holding hands. They find Tommy's friends from Stone Canyon hanging out with the rest of their gang. Adam, Aisha and Rocky were talking to Jason and Zack. While Kat was talking with Billy. The gears started to turn in Kim's mind when she saw the looks on Billy's and Kat's faces as they talked. "Tommy don't you think Billy and Kat would make a cute couple" Kim whispered into Tommy's ear. "Yeah I guess" Tommy said. "But he lives here and she lives in Stone Canyon" Tommy tells her. Rocky had over heard the conversation. "Not for long" he tells Tommy walking up to him.

"What do you mean bro" Tommy asked. "Mine, Aisha's, Adam's, and Kat's parents all got job transfers to Angel Grove. We are moving at the end of next week" Rocky tells him. "Man that's great" Tommy tells him and they do a guy hand shake hug. "Yeah now we all get to be together" Rocky says happily. Tommy laughs and nods in agreement. Kim's mind then really starts to go into over drive trying to think of the best way to get Kat and Billy together. Tommy sees the look and Kim's eyes and knows what she is thinking.

If there has been one thing Tommy has learned about Kim since he met her. Once she has her mind set on something. There is nothing that you can say or do to change her mind. Tommy just rolls his eyes and lets her think while he fixes a burger for him and one for Kim. Tommy and Rocky get into a friendly competition to see who could eat the most hamburgers. Which Rocky won of course. "Tommy bro you should have learned along time ago you can't beat me in a eating contest" Rocky tells him while Tommy holds his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick" Tommy says a few seconds later. Kim just gently rubs circles into his back.

"I told you not to do it handsome" she says with a giggle. Tommy just groans and lays his head down on the table. "Oh poor baby" she teases and kisses the back of his head. Kimberly's mother comes up with some Tums and Tommy thanks her before popping the pill in his mouth and washing it down with his drink. 

With in a few minutes he was feeling a whole lot better. After everyone was done eating. Most people left saying they had stuff to do. Most of them shook hands with Tommy before they left. Saying that they still wanted to be friends with Tommy.

The only ones to stick around were Kat, Kim, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Billy, Jason, Trini, Zack and Tommy. They decided to go over to the basket ball courts and have a five on five game. With Tommy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha on one team. And the others on the other team. "Just like old times" Rocky said to Tommy as they went to their side of the court. "Yep sure is" Tommy said with a smile. Tommy's uncle was the ref for the game. Jason and Tommy were the two captains for the game as well. Jason and Tommy walked up to the center and faced each other. Ray threw the ball in the air and Jason and Tommy jumped for it and the game was on.

Jason's team got the ball. But Tommy quickly steals it and passes it to Rocky. Who tosses it to Adam from behind his back. Adam makes it a couple of steps before passing it to the left to Kat with out looking. She also took a few steps before passing it to Aisha. Aisha ducked and weaved around people before passing it back to Rocky. Rocky then saw that Tommy was in place and open at the goal. He faked passing back to Kat before passing the pall to Tommy. Tommy caught the ball before jumping up in the air spinning around and slam dunking the ball into the net. Jason and the others just looked amazed. "What we had time lots of time to practice team moves. Do you guys still want to try to beat us or just except defeat" Tommy asked with a grin.

"Oh no you're going down Tommy" Kimberly spoke up before Jason could say anything. "Ok have it your way" Tommy said still grinning. Later on Kim and the others on her team would regret it. Tommy and his team just worked to well together. They did not have to communicate with each other. It was like they already knew what one another was thinking and moved into place with out being told. The game finally ended with the score being 21-8. The teens walked back to the picnic area to get some water after the game. They were all sweaty and tired. "Remind me to never challenge you again" Kim said as she sat down at a table beside Tommy and rested against him.

Tommy laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "So what should we do now" Tommy asked after a few minutes looking at his friends. "What do you guys say to going to the youth center and hang out there in the cool ac" Jason asks. "Sounds good to me" Trini says who was sitting next to him. "You guys want to come with us" Jason asks looking at Kat, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. "Sure" all four 

of them say at the same time. "Cool you guys can follow me" Jason tells them. "You want to ride with me Kim" Tommy asks. Kim nods her head and they walk to his jeep.

Rocky and Jason stand side by side and watch the young couple get into Tommy's jeep and drive away. "It's great they found one another. It's great to see Tommy happy considering everything that he has been through. And even though I don't know Kim well yet she seems like a nice girl" Rocky says to Jason. "I could not agree with you more man. Come on lets get to the youth center it's hot as hell out here" Jason says. Rocky nods and he Kat, Aisha, and Adam get into Rocky's truck. While the others get into Jason's Durango and drive off with Rocky following.

When Jason and the others make it to the youth center they find Tommy and Kim in his jeep kissing. Jason walks up to Tommy's door and clears his throat. Tommy and Kim pull away and Tommy blushes from embarrassment from getting caught. But Kim on the other hand is too angry at Jason for ruining her moment to be embarrassed. "JASON" she yells before jumping out of the jeep and chasing after him with murder in her eyes. Tommy and the others just watch on with amusement as Jason runs for his life. After a few minutes Kim gives up trying to catch Jason and walks back over to Tommy who had gotten out of his jeep.

"I'll help you get him back later" he tells her and she smiles really big. "Got any good ideas" she asks him. "I'll tell you later" he tells her and she pouts. "The others might blab" he tells her and she stops pouting. "Ok I guess I can wait but it had better be a good idea" Kim tells him. "It is trust me it is" Tommy says smiling at Jason. Jason starts to squirm so he decides to go on it to get away from Tommy and Kim. Trini just rolls her eyes and follows Jason in with everyone else following her.

Tommy leads Rocky and the others to meet Ernie. After a few hellos and handshakes. Ernie gets drink orders for the teens. They put two tables together and sit down together. "This is a cool place we don't have anything as nice as this" Adam says looking around the youth center. "Yep this is our favorites spot" Kim says happily. "Well indoor spot you mean Kim. Our favorite outdoor spot is at the park by the lake near where we had our party today" Trini tells the others. "It's so peaceful here I can't wait to move" Kat said sitting beside of Billy. Angel Grove is definitely the place to be" Ernie says as he and a helper walk up carrying the groups drinks.

"To Angel Grove" Jason says holding up his cup in the air. "To Angel Grove the others repeated raising their glasses in the air as well. The gang spent the next 

two hours hanging at Ernie's telling stories and cracking jokes. Kim after a little while looked down at her watch and saw what time it was. "Oh no I got to get home" Kim says quickly standing up. "Kim what's wrong" Tommy says standing up as well.

"My grandma is coming into town tomorrow and I promised to be home early to help clean up" Kim says and starts to head for the door. "I'll drive you" Tommy says walking up to her. "No Tommy your friends from Stone Canyon are here. I would not feel right dragging you away from them" Kim says. "We need to get back anyway" Kat says walking up to them. Kat hugs both Kim and Tommy. "Go on we will see you guys next weekend" Kat tell them. "You sure" Kim asks still like she was dragging Tommy from his friends. Kat nods her head and Tommy and Kim walk out of the youth center.

They got into Tommy's jeep and drove away. "So are you and your grandma close" Tommy asked as they drove down the road. Kim nodded her head before saying. "Yeah but she lives in Texas so we don't get to see her much." "I'd love for you to meet her" Kim added. "Well talk to your parents and see what they say. I'd hate to intrude on a family thing" Tommy told her. Kim smiled and kissed his cheek. "I could never think of you intruding I want you there and I'm sure mom and dad will as well" she tells him. They finally make it to Kim's place and she has him get out with her. "Might as well ask them now with you here" Kim told him. Tommy nodded and followed her to the door. Kim pulls out a key out of her pocket and unlocks the door and opens it for herself and Tommy.

"Mom dad I'm home and I got Tommy with me. There is something we would like to ask you" Kim called as she walked through the house. "We are in the kitchen" Kim's mother's voice called. Tommy and Kim walked into the kitchen holding hands. "Mom dad would it be ok if Tommy was with us tomorrow so he could meet grandma" Kim asked. "Sure I'm sure mom would love to meet the man that has stolen your heart" her mother tells her giving them both a warm smile. Kim's father just nodded his head in agreement. "Would you like some help getting the house ready" Tommy asked. "Oh no honey we could never ask that of you to help. But thanks anyway your sweet" her mother tells him. "It's no problem really" Tommy tells them. "Well if you really don't mind how about helping Kimberly set up the guest bedroom" her father asks. "Sure no problem" Tommy says with a smile. "Good why don't you invite your uncle to be with us tomorrow" her father asks Tommy. "I'll ask him later I don't think he has any plans" Tommy tells them.

Kimberly then drags him out of the room and up the stairs. They make quick work of the room. They place fresh bed sheets on the bed. And do some quick dusting. They also sweep and mop the hard wood floor in the room. "Thanks for helping me Tommy I'm sure grandma is going to love you" she tells him. After finishing up the guest room they go back down stairs and help with what ever needed to be done. About an hour later Tommy says goodbye to Kim's parents and she walks him to the door. "I'll so you tomorrow beautiful" he tells her. "See you handsome" she tells him with a smile. They share a kiss before he walks out the door and gets in his jeep. Then drives away excited and nerves at the same time for tomorrow.

There another chapter done. As always please review


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

That next morning Tommy woke up early. He grabbed a quick shower before heading down stairs for a quick breakfast with his uncle. "So what are you doing today uncle" Tommy asked after sitting down at the table. "Work" his Ray simply tells him. "You're still going over to the Harts today right" his uncle asked. "Yep I'm meeting her grandmother" Tommy tells him. Tommy smile fades after a minute. "I wish grandma was still around. I know she would just love Kimberly" Tommy tells him. Tommy's grandparents from his mother's side of the family had both died when he was young. And his father's parents were dead before he was born. "I wish mom and dad were alive too" Ray tells him with a sad smile.

But never forget that they are not truly gone. They are watching over us in haven. I know they are smiling right now thinking of how proud they are of you" Tommy smiles sadly at that. "Yeah but they would be none to happy about the way I acted before coming here" Tommy tells him. Ray shakes his head and says to him. "Nephew you had a bad home life. Your grandparents would have understood and would not have judged you." Tommy nods his head and he quickly eats his breakfast before running out of the house and into his jeep.

He drives to Kim's house and gets out. He walks up to the door and rings the door bell. After a few seconds Tommy can hear the sound of running feet. He smiles when the door opens and he sees who is behind it. "Morning beautiful" Tommy says smiling at Kim. "Morning handsome" Kim tells him before hugging him and kissing his cheek. "How long do we have until we need to leave to pick up your grandma" Tommy asks as they walk into the living room. Both her parents are sitting down on the couch watching tv. "Her flight should be landing around 11" she tells him.

Tommy and Kim then sit down in the love seat next to her parents. "Morning Mr. and Mrs. Hart" Tommy says to them with a little wave. "Morning Tommy dear how was your night" Kim's mother asks. "It was good" Tommy tells her. Kim can tell how nerves he is. "Tommy relax it's just my grandmother. She is a sweet old lady that loves everyone" Kim tells him. "I just want to make a good impression that's all" Tommy tells her.

"You will do fine" she tells him. They then kiss and her father clears his throat. Tommy and Kim pulled away from each other. "Sorry daddy we kind of forgot you and mom were still here" she says with a smile. "Just don't do that in front of me again" her father says looking uncomfortable. "Yes sir" they both say at the same time.

Time seemed to fly by and soon they were at the air port waiting for Kim's grandmother's flight to come in. Tommy started to get nerves again and started to shake slightly. Kim notices this and places her hand on top of his. "It will be ok Tommy" she tells him when he looks at her. All of a sudden people started to walk out of the tunnel. Kim gets to her feet excitedly bringing Tommy up with her. After a few minutes Kim spots her grandmother and shouts. "Grandma" and starts running to her dragging Tommy behind her.

Once she reaches her grandmother she lets go of Tommy. And throws her arms around her grandmother in a tight hug. "Hello dear" her grandmother greets her returning the hug. She spots Tommy and says "hello". Kim pulls away from her grandmother and says to her. "Grandma this is my boyfriend Tommy." "How do you do ma'am" Tommy asks holding out his hand. "I'm well dear" Susan Hart tells him. Kim's father grabs his mother in a tight hug and says. "It's good to have you here mom." Mary Hart smiles at her son and says to him. "It's good to be here son.

A little while later after grabbing Mary's bags. Tommy with Kim and her family. All go out for an early lunch. They go to a place called Randy's steak house since that was what Mary was in the mood for. They had told her they wanted her to pick where they went. She had tried to tell her family she did not care where they went. But her son and daughter in law had insisted on her picking a place. As they are eating Tommy and Kim notice that they are being watched. They recognize that a lot of them are from their school. Tommy becomes tense having a good feeling he knew what this was about.

The people that had been at the cook out the day before that were not happy with him must have spread the word. Tommy winced and Kim looked at him worried. Kim kissed his cheek and as she is pulling away she whispers in his ear. "Don't worry about them lets just enjoy our time together." Tommy nods his head and he tried to turn his attention back to eating his food. But Tommy can feel the eyes watching him. If it were not for Kim holding his hand under the table he would have never have been able to stay until everyone was done.

As they are all walking out of the restaurant Tommy's cell phone goes off. Tommy quickly pulls it out and answers it. "Is this Tommy Oliver" came the voice of some one Tommy did not know. "Yeah who is this" Tommy asks. "Tommy my name is office Mike Steel. I need you to come to Angel Grove Hospital. Your uncle was attacked a little while ago" the office tells him. "My god is he ok" Tommy asks concerned. "At the moment it is unknown" the office tells him. "Ok thank you officer I will be there as soon as I can" Tommy says before hanging up. He looks at Kim and sees the concern in her eyes. "What's going on Tommy" she asks.

"My uncle was attacked and is in the hospital and that is all I know" he tells her. Tommy then looks at Kim's parents and grandmother. "I to do this but I really need to get to the hospital. I'll call a cab and I'll see you guys later." He then looks at Mary. "It was a pleasure meeting you" he tells her. "Same to you dear" she tells him. All of a sudden Tommy feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees that it is Kim's father. "Tommy let us drop you and Kim off at the hospital" he tells him.

"I can't let you do that Mr. Hart. Kim should be with her family" he tells him. "Tommy dear its ok you really don't need to be alone" Kim's mother tells him. Kim takes Tommy's hand and gives it a squeeze. "I want to be with you Tommy" she tells him when he turns to look at her. "You understand don't you grandma" Kim asks looking at her. "Of course I do dear" she tells her. They all get back into the hart's car and drive to the hospital. Once there Kim and Tommy quickly find out where is uncle is located. When they get there they find Jason and his father already in the room.

Tommy lets out a gasp when he sees the condition his uncle is in. His right arm is in a cast and his left leg is in one as well. His face looks like somebody used it as a punching bag a few times to many. He is also unconscious. "My god what happened" Tommy asked looking over at Jason. "We don't know he was supposed to meet me and Zack, and Billy at the gym for some training. When he never showed up I told the guys I would go by your place and check on him. When I got there I found the place trashed and your uncle on the living room floor.

I called 911 then my dad. He came strait over and the cops came over just after that. I was just about to call you but one of the officers said that they would handle it. I road with your uncle here and dad followed us" Jason tells him. "Do they have any idea who did this" Kim asked and gave Tommy's hand a squeeze. Jason's father takes a deep breath before saying. "Tommy they think that it was your father." Tommy's face turns hard and his body grows tense. "Tommy" Kim says gently while rubbing his arm. Tommy would have normally loved the feeling. But he was so mad at that moment that he jerks away from her.

He is so lost in thought that he does not even notice the hurt look on her face. "I need to be alone" he says before walking out the door. He does not even look at Kim or Jason before he does so. "Jason" Kim says with fear and pain in her voice. Jason walks over to him and wraps his arms around her. "Hey it's going to be ok. I'm sure he did not mean to hurt you" he tells her. Kim sniffs and can feel her tears. "I know but I'm just so scared that he is going to do something stupid" she tells him. Jason rocks Kim in his arms for a few minutes before letting her go. "I'm going to go talk to Tommy and try to calm him down. Stay here with dad and Sam I hope we will be back soon" Jason tells him.

Jason finds him outside of the hospital near the emergency entrance. Jason walks right up to him and punches him right in the jaw. Tommy goes down to one knee and touches his face where Jason had punched him. "What the hell was that for" Tommy asked standing back up. "That was for hurting my little sister just now" Jason tells him. "What are you talking about Jason?" "When Kim tried to comfort you you pull away and I might add none too gently. She was just trying to help you man. I understand that you are upset but there was no reason to treat Kim like that" Jason tells him. Tommy sighs and bows his head. "I didn't mean to I just have a lot on my mind. I had hoped that when I moved here I would have been able to get away from my old life. But more and more it is catching up with me. I think it would be best if I just went home now and packed my bags" Tommy tells him.

"Hang on a minute there Tommy your thinking of running away" Jason asks him. "What am I suppose to do Jason. People around me are getting hurt. Today it was my uncle. Tomorrow it could be you or Kim. Or it could be one of the others that I care about. I've already hurt Kim enough with my actions today and keeping stuff from her" Tommy tells Jason. "Tommy bro she understands why you hid what you hid we all do. You hurt her just now but apart of her does understand. Right now she is worried about you doing something stupid. All you have to do is go in there and take her in your arms. And everything will be fine between you. But if you skip town that would destroy her. And if you did that I would hunt you down and kill you myself. Nobody messes with my sister" he tells Jason. "I just don't want anybody else getting hurt because of me" Tommy tells him. "Tommy bro the cops are not even 100 percent sure that it was your father yet" Jason tells him.

"And what if it was what then Jason?" "Then we will deal with it together man. We are all here for you man especially me and Kim. Kim I'm sure more then me since she is dating you. Please man don't push us away" Jason begs. Tommy sighs and nods his head. "I need to talk to Kim" he tells Jason. Jason nods his head and tells Tommy to wait there while he goes and gets her for him. Jason goes back inside and a few minutes later Kim walks out.

"Hi" she says softly with a small smile. "Hi" he says back but does not have a smile on his face. "Kim I'm" he starts to say but can't seem to find the words. So instead he pulls her into a hug and holds her tight. Kim wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest. They stay that way for a few minutes before Tommy finally finds his voice. "Kim I'm so sorry I hurt you a little bit ago. I was so mad and confused and lost in thought. I did not even think of what I was doing when I did it. Can you forgive me" he asks her.

Kim pulls away from him a little to look into his eyes. "Of course I forgive you Tommy" she tells him. "Just remember I'm always there for you. Talk to me use me as a shoulder to cry on. I know you guys don't like to cry in the open but I would never tell anyone. But please don't ever push me away" she begs. Tommy nods his head and they share a kiss. "Good now lets go see if your uncle is conscious yet" she tells him. Tommy takes her hand and she gives his a squeeze as they walk back into the hospital.

Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I last updated this story. I kind of lost love for this story for a bit. I also lost interest in writing for a few days as well. But I'm back now please review and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

About half an hour later most of the gang was in the hospital room. Sam had not regain consciousness yet. Kim who was sitting in Tommy's lap to try to save chairs was doing her best to comfort him. The gang had also done their part to try to comfort him as well. Jason who had gotten Rocky's phone number before they had had just called him. He Adam, Kat, and Aisha were all on their way to the hospital. Most of the gang's parents were in a waiting room down the hall so that the room would not get to crowded.

"Tommy I want you to stay with one of the guys or me for a while" Kim said all of a sudden. Tommy gave her a surprised look and she said to him. "You're not safe by yourself. Who ever did this to your uncle wither it being your father or somebody else. They could come back for you" she tells him. "Kim I don't want to put anybody in danger" he tells her. "Tommy please it will make me feel better" Kim begs him. Tommy gets one look at her pouting face and sighs. "Ok you win Jason bro do you think your parents would mind if I stayed with you guys until my uncle gets better?" "I don't see why not man I will go talk to them right now." Jason gets up and walks out of the room.

A few minutes later Jason walks back in with a smile on his face. "They said yeah and that they were going to talk about it later anyway" he tells Tommy. They all sit in silence for a little bit longer. But then Tommy hears a faint noise. Tommy's head snaps in the direction of his uncle. Kim gets off Tommy's lap and Tommy gets up. He then walks closer to the bed and looks at his uncle. "Uncle Ray" Tommy says softly. Tommy hears another groan and so do the others. Slowly Sam's eyes flutter open. "Uncle Ray" Tommy says again and Sam slightly turns his head.

"Tommy oh thank God your ok. He didn't try to hurt you did he" Ray asks. "Who Uncle Ray" Tommy asks having a feeling he already knew. "Your father Tommy he is the one who attacked me" Ray tells him. "Guys can you give me and my uncle a minute" Tommy asks looking over his shoulder. Jason nods his head and says. "Sure bro we will go let our parents know Ray is awake as well as his doctor." Tommy nods his head in thinks and Kim squeezes his head before walking out the door with the others. Tommy watches them leave with Kim shutting the door behind her.

He then looks back at his uncle and sees the concern in his eyes. "Tommy my boy you must listen to me. Don't go anywhere alone for the fore seeable future" he tells him. "Uncle Ray I'm not going to put my friends in danger" Tommy tells him. "Tommy listen to me I know those kids well. I trained them well you will need them with you. Your father is a coward and is less likely to attack you as long as you are among friends." "And what if he decides to attack me while I have friends around" Tommy asks. "Then you will have him out numbered Tommy. I doubt he would want to be in a situation like that" Ray reassures him.

Before Tommy can say anything the door opens and a doctor and a few nurses walk in. "Mr. Oliver if you don't mind waiting in the waiting room for a few minutes? We would like to run a few tests on your uncle" the doctor asks. Tommy nods his head and turns to leave. But his uncle grabs his hand before he can walk away. "Promise me Tommy" his uncle begs him. "Ok I promise I won't go anywhere alone" Tommy tells him. Ray can tell Tommy is telling the truth and lets go of Tommy's hand. Tommy walks out of the room and goes to the waiting room. When he gets there he finds Kat, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam there. The girls give him hugs while the guys pat him on the back. "How is he" Rocky asks him.

"He is awake they are doing some test right now" Tommy tells him. Tommy walks over to the chair beside of Kim and sits down. He wraps his arm around her and Kim rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad he is ok Tommy" Kim tells him. Tommy smiles softly and kisses the top of her head. About thirty minutes later the doctor walks into the waiting room. "Mr. Oliver" he calls out and Tommy stands up. Kim stands up as well and takes his hand. Together they walk over to the doctor. "How is he doing doc" Tommy asks him. "Mr. Truheart is going to make a full recovery. He has a concussion so I would like to keep him over night. He will need to be in a wheel chair until he can use both arms again to use crutches" the doctor tells him.

"I'm still in school so what can I do about having somebody there to take care of him while I'm away" Tommy asks. "We can have a nurse come and watch him while you are gone" the doctor tells him. Tommy feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head and sees that it is Jason's father. "That won't be needed everyday. We can help out on days off" he says pointing to Tommy's friend's parents. Tommy looks around at all of them. They all smile and nod their heads at him. "That's great looks like you have a great group of friends Mr. Oliver" the doctor says with a smile. "Almost family" Tommy says with a smile. The doctor nods his head and tells him he can see his uncle. The doctor then leaves to go make his rounds.

Tommy with Kim, Jason, and Trini go in first to see Ray. After a little bit Jason and Trini leave so that others can come in. Kim would have gone too but Tommy had asked her to stay with him. After about an hour and a half everyone that was there to see Ray had seen him. "Well uncle I'm going to go spend the night at Jason's. I'm going to stop by the house first and grab some stuff" he tells him. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to be going to the house today nephew? Your father could be there waiting for you" he warns. "He's right Tommy I'm sure that Jason has something that you can change into" Kim says from beside of him.

"I understand the concerns you guys have. But I refuse to live in fear of him. I did that too much when I was a kid. I refuse to do that now" Tommy tells them. Just then Jason walks in the room and says. "You two ready to go?" Tommy nods his head but Kim is unsure. "Hey bro is Trini still here" Tommy asks as they walk out of the room. Kim looks up at him. "Oh no if your going to your place and risk running into our father. Then I'm going to be with there with you" she tells him. "Kim we don't even know if we are going to run into trouble or not. But if we do we can't guarantee that we can protect you" Jason tells her. Kim places her hands on her hips and says. "I don't need protecting all of the time. I can look after myself" she says glaring at Tommy and Jason.

Tommy sighs and looks over at Jason. Jason sighs as well knowing how stubborn Kim could really be. "Ok you can come with us. But you need to stay outside with Trini alright" Jason asks. Kim can see that she will not get any farther with them with out having to go through a lot of fighting with them. And that was something that Kim did not feel like doing at the moment. They find Trini and all get into the Silverado extended cab truck that Jason's father had left him to drive.

When they get to Ray's house the guys get out and tell the girls to lock the doors. Once they are sure that the girls are as safe as possible. The guys start walking towards the doors. Tommy fishes out his house key and places it in the lock. He unlocks the door and slowly opens it. Together Tommy and Jason walk into the house. They keep their guard up looking at all over the place for any signs of someone being there that should not be.

They quickly make it to Tommy's room. He packs a bag as quickly as he can. Jason helps him and soon the to of them are heading for the door. But just as Tommy's hand touches the door he hears a voice that haunts him in his dreams at night. "Well look who it is my no good excuse for a son. And who do we have here I see you have made a friend" came the voice of Tommy's father. Tommy and Jason both turn to face Tommy's father who had been standing behind them. Tommy sees him and thinks. 'How in the hell did he get behind us? Where in the world was he hiding?' Tommy knows things could go bad he needs to get Jason out of danger. "Jason get out of here" Tommy growls. "No way man I'm not leaving you here alone" Jason tells him. "Jason get the hell out of here right now" Tommy yells at him.

All of a sudden Tommy feels pain in his jaw and he goes down to the ground. "Never turn you back to me again boy I'm your father show me some damn respect" Hank Oliver spits at his son. "Go to hell" Tommy tells him from his spot on the floor. Hank's temper flares and he pulls a gun from the back of his pants. He is so blinded by his anger that he does not see Jason sneaking up on him with a wooden chair from the kitchen. Jason hits him with the chair and Hank drops the gun. Hank goes for the gun but Tommy gets to it before Hank can. Tommy with gun in hand looks at his father with pure hatred in his eyes. "You wouldn't shoot your own father would you" Hank says with a little fear in his voice.

"Why shouldn't I after all you have done. The people you have killed all of the lives that you have made a living hell. I would be doing them all a favor by ending you making sure you could never hurt anyone again." Tommy's voice grew louder and harsher with every word. Jason who had just gotten off the phone with the cops tried to calm down Tommy. "Tommy man he is not worth it man. Tommy pays him no attention he just cocks the gun loading a bullet into the chamber. "Tommy please think about this" Jason begs him. All of a sudden the door opens and Kim and Trini walk in. "Guys what's tak OH MY GOD" Kim says when she sees a gun in Tommy's hand.

"Kim talk to him keep him from doing something stupid" Jason tells her. Kim walks up to Tommy's side and touches his arm that is pointed at his father with gun in hand. "Tommy" she says softly hoping he will hear her. "Tommy please don't do this. If you kill him you will be just like him. But you are so much better please don't do this Tommy" Kim begs him. During Kim's speech she had gotten teary eyed and her voiced had cracked a lot. The sadness in Kim's voice was enough to snap Tommy out of it. He then hands the gun over to Jason. Right after that several cops bust through the door and arrest Hank. They take the gun from Jason and walk the teens outside.

As they stand on Ray's front yard they watch the cop car drive away that had Hank in it. All of a sudden Tommy turns to Kim and places his head on her shoulder. She wraps her arms around him just as the sobs start to come from deep inside of him. "Ssshh it's ok is all over now" Kim whispers softly into his ear as he continues to let out all of his emotions. As Tommy is letting it all out Trini and Jason place a hand on there shaking friends shoulders. As they all try to comfort their friend Jason looks up at the sky and sends up a thank you to God for ending this for Tommy.

Three months later Tommy is teaching a class at his uncle's gym. "Ok guys that was great. I think that will be it for today." He then bows to the kids and they all bow to him. He then dismisses the class and they all head for the locker room to change their clothes before their parents come to pick them up. As he is watching the kids walk away a pair of small hands covers his eyes. "Guess who" the happy voice of his girlfriend asks."Hum it is a tough one is it Kim" Tommy asks and turns around. As soon as he does he is face to face with her. "Hi" she greats and wraps her arms around him.

"Hi to you too" he tells her as his arms go around her waist. They share a quick kiss but stay in each other's arms. "What are you doing tonight" Kim asks looking up at him. "I don't know why Kim?" "Kat finally asked Billy out after school. And Aisha finally asked Rocky out today after school as well. They were wanting to know if we could do a group thing with them and us. As well as Jason and Trini" Kim asks. "Sure sound fun to me" Tommy tells her. Kim let's out a happy squeak before hugging him tight. "Ok I got to go meet the girls at the mall. We are all meeting at my place at seven tonight so don't be late" she tells him. Tommy watches her hurry out of the building and sighs a happy sigh. Tommy then feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks to see his uncle standing there. He has a big smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes.

"She is one of a kind my boy treat her right and never let her go" his uncle tells him. Tommy nods his head and smiles at his uncle. "Well I have a date later on myself so I'm going to go home and get ready. Make sure the place is locked up before you leave" his uncle tells him. Tommy smile and his uncle pats him on the back. His uncle had hit it off with one of the nurses that had taken care of him at home while he was healing. Tommy watches his uncle leave with a extra spring in his step. Tommy could not help but laugh. Everything in his life was finally going right. And he would fight to keep it that way.

Well guys that's it the final chapter for hidden past. I had thought about making it a few chapters longer. But I really had no idea how to. Please review and let me know what you think. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed this story it means a lot to me you guys rock.


End file.
